


Bored

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular day for Tyki and Allen. However Tyki is completely bored out of his mind, and he takes to the task of annoying Allen for some entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I wrote a while back for dgm secret santa, I originally posted it on Tumblr.  
> Please excuse how poorly written it is (I don't usually write Tyki/Allen so the ship is a bit awkward for me to write).  
> Enjoy!

It was a relatively normal day for the poker pair, well as normal as it could possibly get for a Noah and exorcist who are dating: Allen and his boyfriend, Tyki, were just lazing around. They were in the lounge, Allen lying down on the couch with his head on Tyki’s lap. Allen was reading a book, his attention was completely focused in on the fascinating plot, he had been reading for the past hour. This made Tyki extremely annoyed.

“Allen, let’s do something fun.” Tyki stated, while looking down intently at Allen. However, said boy had no reaction to the utterance whatsoever.

“Allen,” Tyki tried again, “Allen… Oi Allen!” After repeating Allen’s name over and over, with no response from the boy, Tyki started to prod him. A couple of prods and pokes later, Allen sent an annoyed glance up at Tyki, before returning to his evidently gripping novel.

So Tyki proceeded to tickling.

“Hahaha… Stop it Tyki!” Allen finally cried out, between gasps for air; he dropped his book in his struggles to escape. Tyki, glad to have finally gotten some reaction from the boy, smiled and decided to stop his attack. Allen quickly calmed down, sent a glare in Tyki’s direction, sat up and picked the book back up to continue reading. Tyki deflated, his shoulders drooping and he uncharacteristically pouted in disappointment.

“Allen…” Tyki whined softly, “I'm bored!” The Noah sat for a while trying to think of scheme to get his lover away from that blasted book of his and to pay attention to him instead. How could a mere book be more interesting than me? Tyki mused, although it was rather stupid to be jealous over a book, Allen loves that book more than he loves me! Tyki’s inner melodrama soon came to an end however when Tyki was bored and decided to just kiss the boy.

Tyki hastily snatched the offending book out of Allen’s hands and flung it away onto the floor. He leaned over Allen and brought his face closer to his own.

“Tyki, what are you doing?” Allen asked, an amused grin on his face, before Tyki pressed his lips onto Allen’s. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck and tangled his fingers up in Tyki’s smooth hair. Tyki broke away and smiled down at Allen.

“Do you remember when I stole your innocence?” Tyki’s smile quickly changed into a teasing smirk.

“Shut up, Tyki!” Allen raised his voice, his face flushed.

“What about that time I held your heart in my hand?”

“Tyki…” Allen looked down, honestly that was not an experience he ever wanted to remember.

“I’m so sorry I broke your heart, Allen-ie. It’s just at that point I didn’t know about your feelings for me!”

“I told you to shut up!” Allen shouted at his ridiculous, crazy, moronic boyfriend.

“What is ironic is that it was your innocence that saved you! Well, at least I made sure you have definitely lost your innocence now.” Tyki wiggled his eyebrows making Allen cringe at the extremely unsubtle innuendo. 

“That is it Tyki! You are so dead!”

“Aw, you would never hurt me babe!” Allen’s eyes hardened even more after hearing the irritating nickname.

“You really think so, idiot? And don’t ever call me babe again, it sounds weird!” He jumped up and hit Tyki over the head a couple times, yelling about how annoying and immature Tyki was.

“How could you do this to me, Allen?” Tyki cried, cradling his head with one hand and wiping away his ‘tears’ with the other, “You don’t love me anymore!” Tyki continued to wail dramatically as he fell to the floor on his knees in his despair.

“Tyki, stop being such a silly drama queen.” Allen said, shaking his head as he looked down at the trembling form that was the mighty Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.

“Seriously Tyki, please stop, your whining is hurting my ears.” Allen lightly kicked Tyki, attempting to get him to stand up and failing miserably. Tyki just started to wail louder.

“Okay. That is it. Shut up right now you annoying Noah or you will regret it.” Tyki ignored Allen’s words, he thought that Allen should experience what he had earlier. Karma is a bitch, right Allen? 

“Alright, alright. I am sorry. There you go, now get a grip of yourself man.” Allen finally relented and he bent down at patted Tyki on the head. Tyki looked up at Allen and glared.

“Seriously? There was no soul in that apology. It is obvious that you did not mean it! Be honest, you like seeing me in pain?” Tyki fired questions out at the boy above him. Allen looked down at him in disbelief, Tyki’s pathetic attempt at acting hurt was exceptionally painful to look at.

“I’m just going to go along with this because if I don’t you won’t stop whatever this is.” Allen gestured around him, “No of course I don’t like seeing you in pain! Why would I like that? I love you Tyki Mikk!”

Tyki smiled widely and stood up, he rushed over to Allen and fell on top of him in an attempted hug which had turned into a tumble.

“But, you were definitely not hurt then Tyki. Your acting is terrible.” Allen shoved Tyki off of himself and dusted himself off, before going to sit back on the couch, Tyki moving to join him, “Also, why the hell are you so heavy?”

“Because I’m like double your height, you tiny midget.” This statement earned Tyki another slap around the head.

“You are so annoying.” Allen declared.

“But you love me anyways.” Tyki flicked Allen on the forehead. Allen glared at Tyki and then proceeded to jumping on top of him.

“Ooo feisty, are we?” Tyki teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” Allen lent down and smashed his lips against Tyki’s. As the two continued kissing they got more and more into it. Tyki slid his hands inside Allen’s shirt while Allen was starting to unbutton Tyki’s. The pair were completely immersed in their own world that they did not hear the door slam open.

“Hey beansprout! We need to go to Komui’s office because we are needed for a mission. Come on… oh. Um…” Kanda yelled, noisily storming into the room. But he swiftly halted to a complete standstill when he saw what Allen and Tyki were doing. Kanda’s face very quickly turned to the brightest shade of red humanly possible.

“Um… well this is awkward.” Kanda muttered when the two finally broke apart and stared directly at Kanda.

“You don’t say, BaKanda. Seriously, though, why did you have to ruin the moment!?” Allen half whined half shouted at the extremely embarrassed and obviously uncomfortable exorcist.

“Well… Komui said that we have a- a mission to do and… I’m sorry… for interrupting.” Kanda stuttered out, turning his face away to hide his mortification.

“Aw! Such an innocent exorcist. What is wrong? Never seen a bit of kissing before.” Tyki laughed condescendingly. Allen gently slapped him on the arm.

“Don’t be mean, Tyki-baby. He is only young; he doesn’t know about these kind of things yet.” Allen added to the Kanda teasing. Allen softly pecked Tyki on the cheek, and giggled at the horror-struck look Kanda’s face.

“Stupid, idiot beansprout… I’m not young!” Kanda snapped at said beansprout.

“I am not a beansprout, BaKanda!” Allen yelled back at him. Then the daily Kanda and Allen brawl ensued.

“Now, now you two, no fighting.” Tyki pulled Allen and Kanda apart to stop them from cat fighting anymore. “Kanda would you be so kind as to leave Allen and I alone for a while. We have some very important things to do right now.”

Kanda’s face was mixture of disgust, horror and embarrassment.

“Right, I’m going to go right now… I didn’t want to go on a mission with the sprout anyway.” Kanda hurriedly sprinted out of the room, mumbling about how he ‘would never go in that room again even if his life depended on it.’ 

Tyki and Allen laughed together at Kanda’s expense for a while, until they had run out of air. Unlike what Tyki had insinuated, the pair were not planning on doing anything of that sort. Allen just snuggled up to Tyki, letting the Noah wrap a reassuring arm around him.

“Tyki, I should go to this new mission soon.” Allen sighed, not wanting to leave Tyki’s embrace. In reply, Tyki tightened his hold around Allen’s shoulders.

“Why must you leave again so soon?” Tyki asked sincerely, staring deeply into Allen’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Tyki, but you know why I have to go.” Allen answered tenderly, he reached up and stroked Tyki’s cheek affectionately, “Don’t worry so much, I will be back much sooner than you think!”

With one last kiss, Allen reluctantly rose from the seat and left the room. Tyki lay there on the couch for a while longer, the kiss still lingering on his lips, before he decided to get up as well.

“I guess I should go back to the Earl now anyway…” Tyki murmured to himself as he walked through the now visible ark gate.


End file.
